favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Maho Girls Pretty Cure: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun!
Maho Girls Pretty Cure! The Movie: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun! (映画魔法つかいプリキュア！奇跡の変身！キュアモフルン！ Eiga Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Kiseki no Henshin! Kyua Mofurun!??) is the 21st movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie will be released in Japanese cinemas on October 29, 2016. Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Air Date:October 29, 2016 *Director:Yuta Tanaka *Screenplay:Jin Tanaka *Art Director:Ken Ueno *Animation Director:Ken Ueno *Song:The Right Way To Use Magic performed by Mayu Watanabe *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part 2 *Ending:Magic Âla・Thanks (Movie Ver.) Summary I'm, Mirai Asahina! Everyone, do you know about the "Wishing Stone"? It's a powerful stone that can grant any wish you want! Today is the day we're celebrating its revival, a huge magic festival that only occurs once a century♪ Together with Riko and Ha, I wish upon this "Wishing Stone", but believe or not, it chose Mofurun's wish! This is truly exciting!! However...a mysterious bear・Dark Matter suddenly appears, and takes Mofurun with him!! I have to definitely save Mofurun! Even when we're separated, the wishes of all of us can bring about miracles!! Well that is what I thought, what~~~!! Mofurun became a Pretty Cure~!? Cure Miracle and Mofurun's Magic Lesson! Cure Miracle and Mofurun are going to perform a magic lesson for everyone in the cinema! You'll be given a Miracle Light as a gift with the password, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" in it, as well as an adorable CG performance in which it will result in a lively hands-on video! The soft looking Mofurun is a must see♪ Characters *'Mirai Asahina' (朝比奈みらい Asahina Mirai?) / Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru?) The main protagonists of the series. A thirteen year old girl who is just about to start enter her second year in middle school. She's strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Miracle whose theme color is pink. *'Riko Izayoi' (十六夜リコ Izayoi Riko?) Cure Magical (キュアマジカル Kyua Majikaru?) One of the main protagonists. She is a thirteen year old girl who come from witch world and attend magic school. Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Magical whose theme color is purple. *'Ha' (はーちゃん Hā-chan?) / Kotoha Hanami (花海ことは Hanami Kotoha?) / Cure Felice (キュアフェリーチェ Kyua Feriche?) One of the main protagonists, mysterious baby like fairy who lives within the Linkle Smartphone. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, whose theme color is green. *'Mofurun' (モフルン Mofurun?) / Cure Mofurun (キュアモフルン Kyua Mofurun?) A toy teddy bear Mirai received from her grandmother, Kanako when she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Mofurun goes everywhere with Mirai. When Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure, Mofurun gained the miraculous ability to talk! He is able to have a good sense at magic. He ends his phrases with "~mofu". He transforms into Cure Mofurun, whose theme color is yellow. Minor Characters *'Principal' (校長 Kōchō?) The principal of "Magic School" who is the greatest magician of the "Magic World". When he saw Mirai and Riko transform into Pretty Cure, he proposes that Mirai attends "Magic School". *'Head Teacher' (教頭 Kyōtō?) The vice principal of "Magic School" who is much stricter than Principal. *'Magic Crystal' (魔法の水晶 Mahō no Suishō?) The crystal ball owned by Principal. She can be rather moody but is good at understanding Principal. *'Isaac' (アイザック Aizakku?) An elderly teacher in Magic World. He is very warm and friendly and often loses his fake teeth when he speaks. *'Riz' (リズ Rizu?) A student teacher at the Magic School and is also Riko's sister. Riko aspires to be like her someday. *'June' (ジュン Jun?) One of the students at the Magic School. She is somewhat tomboyish and confident yet she has had poor attendance. *'Emily' (エミリー Emirī?) One of the students at the Magic School. She is very easily scared and is said by Kyoto to have failed her broom flying test. *'Kay' (ケイ Kei?) One of the students at the Magic School. She comes to class late and is often left behind as well, but she has an easygoing personality. Movie-only Characters *'Kumata' (クマタ Kumata?) / Dark Matter (ダークマター Dāku Matā?) He is a black bear who in the past acquired the ability to use magic. Because both people and other bears are afraid of him, he lives alone. His resentment of all magic leads him to the Wishing Stone, which he wants to use to remove all magicians from the world. When the Wishing Stone chooses Mofurun, he abducts her and tries to get her to grant his wish. First he tries to become her friend as Kumata, but when she refuses to grant his wish, he turns back into Dark Matter and tries to force her with her friends as hostages. When the Wishing Stone grants Mofurun's wish to protect her friends, Dark Matter attacks her furiously, only stopping when he destroys Mofurun's Linkle Stone. When Mofurun reverts to a lifeless teddybear, Dark Matter is surprised to find that he's crying for the loss of his only friend too. After he turns back into Kumata, his magic power becomes a giant shadow that starts attacking the whole Magic World. At the end of the movie, a now magic-less Kumata becomes friends with the bears of the forest. *'Shadow Matter' (シャドウマター'' Shadou Matā''?) This is what Dark Matter/Kumata's magic power turns into when he realizes what he's done to Mofurun. The giant shadow creates magic circles everywhere in the Magic World from which lightning strikes that cancels magic and turns people into stone statues. When the girls, with the help of everyone's Miracle Light wishes, revive Mofurun and transform back into Cures, the giant shadow focuses on attacking them instead. With the help of the flare dragon, they break into the giant shadow and find an evil magic version of Dark Matter, Pure Shadow Matter inside. After a fierce battle using all their transformations, the Cures use Mofurun's new Heartful Linkle Stone to perform Heartful Rainbow. The giant shadow disappears with Pure Shadow Matter. *'Shadows' Dark Matter's magic helpers. He summons them when he attacks the Grand Magic Festival and again when Mofurun runs away from his lair. Some of them possessed the flare dragon and turned it into a shadow dragon. After Kumata loses his magic power, it turns into a giant version of these shadows. *'Flare Dragon / Shadow Dragon' A flare dragon performs tricks in the Grand Magic Festival's Circus Balloon. Kotoha is able to communicate with it and together they spew a fireball and turn it into fireworks. When Dark Matter disrupts the Festival and abducts both the Wishing Stone and Mofurun, he also turns the flare dragon into a shadow dragon and flies away on it. Later, when the girls are looking for Mofurun, the shadow dragon shows up again and attacks them. Being the only one left who can do so, Kotoha transforms into Cure Felice and distracts it while the others go ahead to Dark Matter's lair. When Cure Mofurun is fighting an enraged Dark Matter while Mirai frees Riko, Cure Felice returns together with the flare dragon. The others are surprised to see it, but Felice explains how she discovered that the shadow dragon was actually the flare dragon, possessed by Dark Matter's shadows. She used Pink Tourmaline to rid it of the shadows. After that the flare dragon helps the Cures fly out of Dark Matter's lair and later break into the giant shadow to battle it's core Pure Shadow Matter. *'Bears' They live in the forest. Mofurun meets them when she escapes from Dark Matter's lair, and quickly becomes good friends with them. When Kumata shows up, they all flee or hide because they're afraid of his magic power. Mofurun is the only one who isn't scared of magic. When everyone is wishing for Mofurun to come back alive and shouting "Cure Up Rapapa!", the bears join in with "Kumappu Kumama!". At the end of the movie, Kumata is accepted as one of them. Trivia *This is the fourth movie to have a movie-exclusive Pretty Cure, preceded by Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eternal Friends and Pretty Cure All Stars: Singing with Everyone♪ Miraculous Magic!, which all featured Cure Echo. However, this is the first regular movie to feature one. *This is the second film to have a short film before it, with the first being Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature !!!. *In the short film, Cure Flora makes an appearance, marking the first time that a Cure from a past series appears in a movie short not tied in with the All Stars series. *A group of real world bear mascots appears twice in the movie, first when the girls visit the Grand Magic Festival, and again when everyone is cheering on the Cures for the final battle. The bears are: ** Unnamed mascot of the Abeno Harukas skyscraper in Osaka (blue with clouds) ** Arukuma, mascot of Nagano prefecture (green with red apple hood) ** Kumamon, mascot of Kumamoto prefecture (black with red cheeks) ** Akkuma & Koakkuma, mascots of Hokkaido (purple with blue horns, pink with white horns) ** Koguma, mascot of Meitetsu Transportation Co. (brown with white cap and parcel) ** Zombear, unofficial mascot of Otaru, Hokkaido (blue with stitches and fluff coming out) ** Hamburguma Googoo, mascot of West Shizuoka prefecture & president of Japan hamburg association (brown with tartan pattern) ** Posukuma, mascot of Japan Post (light brown with blue cap and bag) ** Potekuma, mascot of Chichibu, Saitama (yellow with brown sauce) Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Film Category:Anime